First Meetings
by Kikyou
Summary: The first meetings between Inuyasha and Kikyo, now with chapter 2. Can they express their feelings? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N : This is my first ever Inuyasha fic, so please be nice, even though there aren't many Kikyo/Inuyasha fans out there. I decided to write this as a starting point of how they possibly met and will continue on basically how the manga goes, so from chapter two on beware of spoilers!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kikyo, do not belong to me sadly. They are owned by the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
A pair of watchful golden eyes, observed from a roof top, as the young miko was carrying down below some rice and a stack of hay on her back for the villagers. So this is the one they call Kikyo. He thought, deciding whether or not to strike. He had heard from others that this girl was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, which could grant it's processor great power, or whatever they desired. He wanted it for his own; he had been ridiculed long enough by the other demons, because he was only half Youkai. He hated being only half demon, and longed to be full demon. His half human side was of no use to him. The young miko's appearance had fooled him, for he expected the keeper of the Shikon no Tama to be at least middle aged, not this young girl.  
  
Her face was so young, she couldn't be more than around his age, Inuyasha mused as snow started to fall from the sky. He waited and watched her, almost admiring the contrast of her skin against the pure white snow. Suddenly he noticed a villager running towards Kikyo and stopping her in her tracks. The villager immediately explained the situation and told her that she was needed urgently. Kikyo nodded and placed down the rice mat along with the hay on the road. She followed the villager to where she was needed.  
  
"Fuck! There she goes!" Inuyasha said now kicking angrily at the falling snow and losing his balance in the process, almost falling from the roof. He would have to wait for another time.  
  
That other time came within five days of Inuyasha first seeing the young miko. She was walking along a field of flowers with a small group of children. And he watched from a nearby tree.  
  
"Kikyo-sama, this one is for healing cuts, right?" a young girl asked holding up a flower. The miko nodded and smiled, "That is correct." Another girl spoke, "I want to be like you when I grow up, Kikyo-sama," The priestess smiled and lightly patted the young child on the head, "That is very flattering, Rei. Thank you." Kikyo then started walking away from the field of flowers as the small group of children followed her. "Alright gather around, everyone." She now said sitting down on the ground and looking at her small class. "Remember what you learned today." The children all smiled and nodded, really loving what they were learning from her. "Does this mean today's lesson is over, Kikyo-sama?" One girl said with disappointment in her voice. Kikyo nodded, "For today yes, but remember we'll have another lesson tomorrow" The little girl smiled happily. "Alright see you all tomorrow, everyone." The teacher instructed getting up and bidding her students farewell before heading off towards the grassy plains.  
  
Inuyasha saw this as his sign and leaped from tree to tree, following the young miko. Little did he know that, she had felt his presence since he first laid eyes on her. The half Youkai leaped up in front of Kikyo, to startle her but it did not work, for she had sensed this and pulled out her bow and arrow immediately.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this, "How in the hell." She pointed her arrow at him. "That's where you'll be going soon enough." She stated ready to release the arrow but stopped when she looked into his eyes. She sensed something deeper within this stranger, he wasn't full Youkai, like all the others that had tried to attack her before. "Purpose?" Inuyasha blinked, and was confused. "What?!"  
  
"Your purpose, what is it? You seek the jewel, do you not?" She accused, still aiming the arrow at him, ready to release at any moment, yet something stopped her. Before Inuyasha could answer, she placed down her weapon. "Huh? Aren't you going to kill me?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely, still confused by all this. Was this some sort of trick? It had to be.  
  
She had sensed he was safe and didn't mean no harm. "Look just go." Kikyo said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute, you just can't." He said catching up to her. Instantly Kikyo turned around just as Inyuasha was about to touch her shoulder, and released two arrows, causing him to be pinned to a near by tree, by his clothing.  
  
"You should've gone, when I told you to." Kikyo simply said now turning her back to the pinned boy and going on her way.  
  
He was now furious, "Bitch!!" 


	2. Confusing Feelings

Two weeks had passed and during that time Inuyasha would follow Kikyo wherever she went, hiding in the trees, studying the miko's movements and daily outings. Unknown to him, Kikyo had sensed him all along.  
  
One afternoon as she was walking through a grassy hill, when she decided this game had gone on long enough. "Inuyasha, I know you're around. Why don't you come out?" She called looking up at a nearby tree.  
  
Her long red hakama, flowed with the wind, as did the back of her ponytail. She now sat down, Indian style.  
  
The hanyou was caught off guard and said nothing to this. He popped out of the tree with a scowl on his face, which said it all. He reluctantly sat next to the miko on the slope but slowly started to edge away from her, as if she had some type of disease he would catch. All she could do was muster a small smile, finding his actions humorous.  
  
"This is the first time, we've actually talked closed together, isn't it."  
  
Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, he wasn't used to talking to humans, "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
Kikyo looked at him closely, "Inuyasha.how do you see me? I mean, do I look human to you?"  
  
He certainly hadn't expected this sort of question from her. "Ahhh.What are you talking about, bitch?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to show any weakness, to anyone." The miko explained now looking off into the distance, as the cool breeze blew, causing the blades of grass around them to appear as waves from the ocean. She continued as Inuyasha looked at her face with a puzzled expression. "I can't be indecisive, because Youkai would use it against me. While I'm human, I'm not allowed to be."  
  
Where was she getting at? Inuyasha thought, still listening to shrine maiden.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyou said in a sincere tone, her eyes carried the expression of sadness. "You and I are alike, since your half- Youkai. That's why I haven't killed you." Another reason was that she was starting to fall for this hanyou, though she didn't want to give in to those feelings at first but it overwhelmed her with every visit from him.  
  
"Bah," Inuyasha muttered, waving his right hand in an, 'I don't care' fashion, before standing up. He looked down at her, some what annoyed since he didn't know what else to express. "So, what's this you got a complaint? That's not like you, Kikyo."  
  
A small smile played on her lips as she looked up at the hanyou she was falling for, "It's not like me after all,huh." Maybe it was a mistake to tell him, she thought. Why did I tell him? He doesn't even understand.  
  
Her once small smile, now turned into a small frown, as the miko was lost in her thoughts. The hanyou looked into her sad eyes. She was speaking from the heart and he just dismissed it so easily, not even comprehending what she was trying to say. His expression now changed from annoyed to concern. Had he hurt her feelings?  
  
"Kikyo." This made the miko raise her head up to look at him. She looked into his golden eyes and saw the look of concern. "Inuyasha.I'm sorry I must go now." Kikyo said with softness in her voice, as she rose and turned her back to leave.  
  
Inuyasha quickly grabbed her left hand, "No, wait." She turned around, rather surprised by this. First he's trying to sit away from me and now he's touching my hand.  
  
Grey eyes now locked with a pair of golden ones, as the hanyou spoke not sure of his own words. "Kikyo, I'm worried." Before he could even finish, a little girl ran up to them calling out for her sister. "Sister, come quick! You are needed in the villiage!" Kikyo nodded and looked at Inuyasha her eyes now serious. "I must leave." And with that she followed her sister down the grassy hill disappearing into the forest clearing, as Inuyasha watched.  
  
"Baka! What the fuck was I thinking?!" he scolded himself kicking up some blades of grass.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. Keep them coming! 


End file.
